


Hunting Family

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd, Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Camp, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Studs, Threesome - M/M/M, Twinks, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Logan Hunter finds himself hunting after a young Flynn Jones, who enjoys teasing the older boy in intimate ways. Later that night, Logan while babysitting Flynn gives the younger boy the attention the boy craves. Catching their attention of Jeremy, who seeks to bond with his own son in the same way.
Relationships: Flynn Jones/Griff Jones-McCormick, Flynn Jones/Jeremy Hunter, Jeremy Hunter/Griff Jones-McCormick, Jeremy Hunter/Logan Hunter/Flynn Jones, Jeremy Hunter/Xander McCormick, Logan Hunter/Flynn Jones, Logan Hunter/Jeremy Hunter, Logan Hunter/Xander McCormick, Xander McCormick/Griff Jones-McCormick
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

While Logan had thought that it was going to be a long afternoon when Flynn had called up and asked him to take him to the skate park, the teen found himself glad that he had come. He didn't really have anything against the boy and was beginning to love him like the little brother that he had always wanted, but that meant Flynn always wanting his attention. With the skater unable to focus on his own skating for long, since he kept having to stop when Flynn called out for his attention every time he did something he knew and was proud of.

"Logan!” The Hunter jumped when his name was called, his foot an inch from returning to the board.

“LOGAN! COME ON! LOOK AT THIS!" Flynn screamed, making the older teen groaning when he once again heard the boy trying hard to get his attention.

A smiling Logan looked over at the younger boy as he watched Flynn beginning to do a trick. He rolled his eyes a little when he saw Flynn doing a fairly simple trick -at least it was for him- but still made a big deal out of it for the younger boy who seemed to love the attention that he was getting from the older boy.

"Awesome little dude! Seriously you’re going to be way better than most of the people here soon!" Logan praised, with a grin on Flynn's face only getting bigger.

Flynn beamed from the comment that he got from the older boy, before skating over to Logan when he saw Jeremy pulling up at the skatepark, with the younger boy stopping himself and walking over to the car. Logan was a little shocked that it was already time for his father to pick them up but he followed the younger boy nonetheless. As they climbed into the car, Logan greeted his dad with Flynn matching the hello which caused the older man to grin a little at the bond that his son was making with the son of his fiancé.

"So, did you guys enjoy the skate park?" Jeremy asked, looking back at his teenage son and the young son of his girlfriend, who he hoped would one day become his step-son.

"Oh yeah." Logan grinned. With the teenager looking over at the younger boy; the son of the woman his father is engaged to and his possible stepbrother.

He smiled a little at the sight of the boy's head resting against the car window, with the smile growing further when he heard a small little snore stemming from the boy. Logan was kind of glad that he had texted his father for the lift since he probably couldn't carry the younger boy the entire way back to the Jones apartment. Especially since he was looking after the younger boy for a few hours until Flynn's mother finished work or his sister finished her taping for Shake It Up! Chicago. As he continued to stare at the younger boy, Logan noticed something about him and smirked.

"I guess little Flynnie is having a GOOD dream," Logan smirked while he continued to stare at the small tent in the boy's shorts.

Logan started to feel a little guilty when he felt his own cock hardening inside of his black boxer briefs, with the boy hoping that his father and Flynn wouldn't notice. As Logan freaked out to himself, he didn't notice his father watching him in the car mirror with the fireman wondering why Logan kept looking over at his possible son-in-law. He shook his head a little when he heard Flynn release another 'snore', with the man having slept over enough at the Jones household to know that Flynn was faking it. His snores were a lot louder than that. He found himself wondering slightly what was going on with the pair but decided on just watching the situation for now. 

Unaware of his father's attention, Logan found himself reasoning with himself that he was curious about seeing another boy's cock. While he and his father had seen each other completely naked a number of times over the years since it had just become two men in the household since there wasn't really anything to hide, however, he couldn't really check out his dad's cock. Even though he had and it was a lot bigger than he expected someone to have. So since he hadn't seen someone he wasn't related to naked, he argued that it was only normal to want to see what Flynn was hiding in his shorts. Though he found himself wondering if the younger boy was similar in length to when he was Flynn's age.

As he continued to stare at the little tent being formed due to Flynn's cock, Logan found himself lowering his hand downwards in order to give his own cock a light squeeze. He had to bite his lip slightly to stop himself from releasing a moan from the feeling since he didn't want to cause his father to look back at him and see what was going on. After checking that his father wasn't looking at them, he slipped his hand completely under his jeans and boxer briefs, giving his painfully confined erection a light stroke. It was one thing that he hated by having a larger cock, that wearing jeans and getting hard made for a painful experience. He continued to lightly stroke himself as he watched the younger boy, alternating between Flynn's little tent and sleeping form. Logan found himself closing his eyes when the pleasure started getting too much for him. As he opened his eyes again, he found that Flynn was no longer as sleep, and was staring right at him.

"Busted!" Flynn whispered, with the younger boy grinning internally that he had caught the attention of Logan in the exact way that he had wanted.

"U-Uh um, Flynn! This isn't what it looks like." Logan stuttered. Keeping his voice in a whisper as he awkwardly and quickly pulled his hand out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

"Sure it isn't." Flynn teased. With the boy keeping his voice just as soft, despite rolling his eyes a little and wanting to giggle evilly.

Knowing that he couldn't risk saying this in case Jeremy could hear, Flynn fiddled through his pocket until he found the mobile phone that his mother gave him in the case of emergencies. Logan nervously watched as Flynn typed out a message, with the boy hoping that he wasn't telling someone that he was checking him out. He wasn't truly relieved however when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, the teen gulped a little as he pulled it out and saw that he had a message from Flynn.

Despite releasing a gulp, the teenager knew that he couldn't wait, so he tapped on the message notification and it opened up before feeling himself sweat a little as he saw it.

[I saw you looking at it Lo, did U want 2C it?]

"Flynn! Dude!" Logan whispered, completely shocked.

The teenager was a little loud with his whisper, as his face snapped around to quickly look at the younger boy who grinned at the shell-shocked look on the older teen's face. Flynn just gave the teen another small smirk and moved his hand downwards in order to rub his right hand over the top of his tented shorts. As he watched this, Logan found both his cock throbbing and that he had to bite back another moan. While he knew that it was wrong, the teen found himself nodding which only caused the younger boy's smirk to grow. The pair looked towards Jeremy in order to make sure that the fireman was focused on the road and not them. Once Flynn was satisfied, the boy fingered both his shorts and into his green boxers before lowering them down.

"Oh, Zam!" Logan whispered. The older boy felt his breath getting heavier as he watched Flynn's little cock revealing itself and coming to a rest against his t-shirt.

"Like?" Flynn teased. While allowing lowered boxers and shorts to rest just below his both tight and hairless balls.

Logan just nodded once again, with the teen unwilling to trust his voice to respond; as he continued to state at Flynn's small cock he slipped his hand back into his jeans and boxer briefs in order to give his now throbbing cock a few strokes. Flynn smirked at the response and decided to give his possible step brother a show by wrapping his hand around his small cock and giving it a few strokes. As Flynn continued to do this, Logan found himself shocked that he was actually getting to watch little Flynn doing this; though he had to admit that it was cute seeing Flynn 'wanking'.

"I think that's enough of that," Flynn whispered, once he had enough of playing with himself and not getting anything in return from Logan yet.

He continued for a few moments more to simply tease Logan but once he had finished up his show the teen covered himself back up again. Logan found himself a little disappointed that the show had finished but that changed when he saw Flynn once against typing out a text. While they had been whispering to each other, like with the last text, Flynn knew this one couldn't be said out loud. He sent the text a few moments later with Logan quickly tapping on the text to see what the boy wanted now.

[I want 2C yours now]

The older teen's eyes widened a little at the sight of the text but decided on making the younger boy wait a little until they didn't have Jeremy in viewing range so mouthed back: "Later"

Flynn and Logan fell quiet for the rest of the car trip with the younger boy's mind slightly stuck on the fact he was going to get a look at Logan's cock with the boy's mind coming up with a few mental images of what he thought it would look like. Once they arrived at the apartment building, Flynn didn't wait and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door before rushing inside. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the sight of the younger boy doing this before looking back at his son.

"I guess he's happy to be home," Jeremy said. As he stared at his son, the fireman noticed something that his son was trying to unsuccessfully hide and wondered what his son had been up.

"Y-yeah! I-I uh guess so." Logan responded. The teen a little hot and heavy from the show that he had gotten from the younger boy.

"Are you alright, Little Scooter?" Jeremy asked. With the man curious from the way his son was acting and was trying to work out how it fitted with the already spotted hard-on in his son's jeans.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine dad," Logan responded. With the nervous teen hoping that his dad hadn't noticed anything "We should get up there."

"Yes, we should," Jeremy replied, since he knew that his son wasn't ready to talk about whatever had happened.

As they finished up their conversation, the man found himself wondering if Logan's cock would soften by the time they got up to the Jones apartment since he knew how CeCe would react. By teasing his son without mercy. The Hunter men slowly exited the car and locked it before making their way into the apartment and up the stairs to the Jones apartment. Jeremy did give his son's crotch a once off before they walked into the apartment and sighed in relief that it wasn't as noticeable as it had been in the car. As he followed Logan in, he rolled his eyes when Logan and CeCe quickly got into their usual routine of insulting each other as he went to catch up with his fiancé.

Later that night, the two families spent a little time together before CeCe finally headed out the door with her best friend Rocky in tow, like normal; while Jeremy and Georgia headed off for their date. With Logan and Flynn both trying to rush both pairs out of the apartment without them getting suspicious about what they had planned for the night. Following his mother, Flynn grinned back at Logan as he shut and locked the door behind his mom, before turning his full and very interested attention to his babysitter for the night.

"So?" Flynn smirked, with the boy not wanting to waste any more time in seeing it.

"So what?" Logan asked. Despite the fact, he knew what the younger boy wanted.

"Can I see it now?" Flynn asked. Grinning since he knew that they would have time to cover up if someone came back due to him locking the door.

"Okay, but it's just going to be a quick view, alright?" Logan replied. "Let's go into your bedroom!"

Flynn didn't waste any time in responding to this and simply rushed to his bedroom, with his older babysitter following him slowly. Once he reached Flynn's bedroom, the teen found Flynn sitting on the bed and looking up at him expectedly.

"Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah! Just remember, that this is just a quick look!" Logan repeated.

"Okay!" Flynn replied. The younger boy was happy enough with just a small look at Logan's cock which from what he saw earlier, was fairly big.

Logan rolled his eyes but knew that it was only fair since that boy had given him a pretty good show earlier in the day. Flynn stared at his babysitter intensely as Logan reached downwards and started to undo his jeans with Flynn grinning a little as Logan unzipped them and revealed some of his boxer briefs. The grin continued when Logan's jeans dropped down to the floor of the younger boy's bedroom, with Flynn's eyes widening a little from the bulge in Logan's boxer briefs.

"Come on!" Flynn pushed.

The boy was pouting heavily as the teen stood there, not doing anything. The teen rolled his eyes slightly from the boy attempting to rush him but followed the implied order by reaching into his boxer briefs. With a look towards Flynn, Logan slowly pulled his softened yet still impressive size cock out. Flynn's mouth dropped a little from the sight of it, with Flynn shocked at both how big it was when soft and how hairy Logan was in comparison to his hairless crotch.

As he continued to stare, Flynn whispered loudly. "Wow."

"So, there you go," Logan replied. While fingering his boxer briefs, getting ready to cover up once again.

"C-Can you make it get hard?" Flynn asked. "You know since you got to see me hard."

"I guess," Logan responded. The teen found himself wondering if Flynn would also ask for a show since technically he had gotten one of those as well. With the younger boy's eyes focused on it, Logan reached down and started playing with his cock, with it not taking long until it reached its full length.

"Wow," Flynn whispered. With the younger boy's mouth dropping open a little at the sight of Logan's cock.

"So uh, did you uh want to touch it Flynn?" Logan replied. Feeling a little awkward when he saw Flynn trying to stop himself from rushing over there.

"Y-YES!" Flynn cried, with the boy not wanting to lose the chance of touching Logan Hunter's massive cock.

A smirking Logan raised an eyebrow before moving closer to Flynn and reaching down to grab Flynn's small hand, leading it to his cock. Flynn breathed in a little as he nervously wrapped his hand around the older boy's seven-inch thick cock. Which had Flynn's body almost freeze, from the feeling of his hand coming into contact with the massive cock. Meanwhile, the teen found himself being forced to moan a little from the feeling of the tiny hand on his cock. Once Flynn had calmed down a little and had begun to move his hand on the large cock, Logan's moans only continued to flow. However, after a few moments of this, he stopped the younger boy.

"Why don't we both get naked, Flynn? It will make it a lot easier." Logan suggested. With the teen wanting to see Flynn's cock once again and for a little longer than the show that he had received in the car.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Flynn replied.

With the younger teen watching as Logan stepped out of his jeans and lowered boxer briefs. He continued to watch as the teen very slowly and almost teasingly removed his t-shirt, to reveal his muscular chest. Logan smirked a little when he heard a gasp from Flynn and knew the teen was shocked by his almost chiseled six-pack. His smirk only grew when he saw Flynn licking his lips from the sight of his chiseled abs.

"You do know that you are meant to be stripping to dude?" Logan smirked. With the teen feeling his cock throb at the thought of little Flynn stripping.

"Oh, Right." Flynn blushed, with the boy struggling to turn his attention away from Logan.

With the younger boy fingering the bottom of his t-shirt, removing it to reveal his slight puppy fat chest. Logan grinned at the sight of this before watching as Flynn eased down his shorts in order to leave himself in only his green boxers which were tenting. Flynn lowered his boxers to reveal his erect four-inch cock, with Logan taking this chance to take in the complete sight.

Trying to fight back the urge to throw Flynn onto a bed and suck on the cute little cock in front of him, a throbbing Logan instead chooses to say: "Zam, little man."

"So what are we going to do now?" Flynn questioned, with his little cock pointing out and ready for his owner or Logan to give it's some attention.

"Um, I-I don't know Flynn…" Logan gulped, trying to fight his urges for as long as he could.

"Come on Lo, please do something with me!" The greedy younger boy begged, not wanting to give up without getting to play a little with the older boy.

"Well, W-What about if we jack off together, Flynn?" Logan suggested.

A little too eagerly, Flynn agreed: "Yes!"

"Okay… well let's um climb onto your bed…" Logan suggested, before sighing when Flynn nodded happily with the plan.

With the pair climbing onto the younger boy's single bed with their backs against the headboard and their bodies pressed up against each other. Flynn nodded a little as they slowly reached down and wrapped his hands around their shafts, with the pair lightly stroking themselves. The pair continued this for a while before Logan stopped his movements on his own cock and allowed it to rest against his abs as he watched Flynn. Flynn blushed a little knowing that Logan was checking him out but continued his show. Flynn's blush only got worse when Logan stopped his hand and asked something he had been craving to do since the car ride.

"May I?"

Flynn nodded a little as he let go of his tiny shaft, with the older boy beginning to use his thumb and one of his fingers to massage the boy's cock. The younger boy moaned loudly when Logan used said thumb and finger to squeeze the mushroom head of Flynn's cock. Logan grinned at the reaction and continued to play with his future step-brother's cock as Flynn's chest breathed up and down. Flynn giggled a little when he saw the older boy giving his own cock a few strokes every little while.

"Oh, having a good giggle?" Logan smirked. With the teen stopping what he was doing in order to poke the younger boy's side.

"S-Stop!" Flynn giggled.

Logan smirked a little and slowly moved down the single bed until he was in between the boy's legs, with Flynn gulping a little nervously as he wondered what the teen was up to. His curiosity only grew when Logan grabbed onto his legs and pulled him closer to him. The slightly chubby boy blushed a little when Logan reached out and started to play with Flynn's tight little balls. Logan continued with this for a while before deciding that it was time to return his focus to Flynn's dick.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked. The question led to Flynn nodding despite his curiosity.

Flynn's eyes widened a little when Logan leaned down and ran his tongue over Flynn's tiny mushroom head, with the boy shocked that Logan would lick his cock. Logan grinned a little when he saw the boy beginning to squirm around a little and knew that this was the right decision. The teen opened his mouth a little in order to allow the small shaft to occasionally slip in and out of his mouth, with Flynn's squirming growing as his cock continued to slide against Logan's tongue. After a few moments of this, Logan fully closed his mouth around Flynn's cock and lowered himself down until the entire small length was in his mouth.

"Oh god, LOGAN!" Flynn cried. The younger boy felt a little dizzy as his cock was sucked for the first time.

The younger boy found himself gripping onto the sheets of his bed in order to stabilize himself a little, though his moans continued to fill his bedroom. Logan was loving the reactions that he was getting from the younger boy and decided to tease him a little by focusing solely on the tip of Flynn's cock with his tongue teasing the boy's piss slit. The older teen smiled to himself as he listened to Flynn's little moans and pants before beginning to suck on the younger boy's cock with all that he had.

"Mm!" Flynn moaned. His moans got louder as he started to squirm around again from the increased pleasure. Flynn's moans only got louder as the older boy continued to suck on his four-inch cock, with the younger boy beginning to feel like he needed to piss. "L-Logan! I need to piss!"

Logan didn't respond to this and instead of stopping, continued to suck on the boy's cock since he knew that Flynn was getting close to his orgasm, though he wondered if the younger boy could cum. It was proven that Flynn couldn't when a few moments later when Flynn started shaking and twitching around as he had his dry orgasm with the younger boy crying out.

"LOGAN!"

As he watched the younger boy shaking due to his dry orgasm, Logan slowly let go of the younger boy's cock and instead just watched the younger boy breathing heavily and twitching around. The teen knew that the boy's small balls attempted to shoot out a load that it wasn't able to produce yet. Flynn slowly relaxed a little as he came down from it with Logan grinning a little as he watched the small cock softening. After lying on his back panting for a little while, Flynn leaned up to a little and smiled at Logan.

"Did you enjoy that, little bro?" Logan asked. Flynn grinned nervously despite his tiredness from the sound of Logan calling him little bro.

"Yeah," Flynn replied. The older teen pulled him closer and into a cuddle with the tired and spent young boy recovering from his dry cum by relaxing his body against Logan's muscular and athletic one.

"Uh, what are you doing little bro?" Logan asked. A few moments later, he watched Flynn reaching out and grabbing onto his cock.

"Returning the favor" Flynn replied.

The younger boy grinning despite being a little tired from his orgasm, the younger boy wanted to give Logan off as well as seeing the older boy shooting his load. Deciding not to protest this, Logan moaned out loudly from the feeling of his hopefully future little brother's small hand being wrapped around his cock and knew that since he was already on the edge, that it wouldn't be long before he shot his load since he was already on edge. While his mind was telling him that he should be stopping the boy from doing this, he was far too gone already. Flynn grinned from the feeling of Logan's cock in his hand and continued to stroke his future big bro until Logan moaned out.

"Oh, Zam! Flynn, I'm going to cum little man!" Logan moaned. Flynn grinned widely and started stroking Logan's seven-cock a little faster until the skater and older boy couldn't hold back anymore and shot his load. “F-FLYNN!”

Flynn continued to stroke as Logan's cum shot out of the teen and landed on both Logan's muscular abs and even a little onto Flynn's chest and face. Logan couldn't help but release another moan from the sight of this, with the teen even feeling his cock release another small load of cum, which this time dribbled down the length of his shaft and onto Flynn's hand. Logan released another moan as he watched his cum running down and dripping off of the younger boy's face with Flynn grinning widely. Logan responded with his own small grin as Flynn moved around a little in order to cuddle with him.

"That was amazing, big bro!" Flynn mumbled. The younger boy felt tired as the boy rested his head on the older boy's cum covered chest.

"You were amazing, Flynn" Logan whispered. Which caused the younger boy to smile tiredly, with Flynn knowing that he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep.

"Love you," Flynn muttered. His tone was sleepy as he lost himself in his dreams.

As Flynn began to drift off to sleep, Logan smiled and whispered: "I love you too, little bro."

Logan found himself hoping that his father actually married Georgia so he would officially be the younger boy's big bro. He could even live with CeCe if it meant that he could have more nights cuddled up with Flynn and possibly one day be there when Flynn finally shot his first load. He continued laid there for a while with the younger boy cuddled up to him, occasionally running his hands softly over the younger boy's pale skin. It didn't take long until Flynn was deeply asleep but he stayed there, cuddling like that for a few more minutes, listening to the sounds of Flynn's peaceful snores. Knowing that he couldn't stay like this for much longer, Logan slowly pulled away from the younger boy and climbed off of the bed.

"Fuck!" Logan whispered.

The teenager finds himself almost staring at the younger boy watching as Flynn squirmed around still completely naked, attempting to get into another comfortable spot. Logan stopped watching the younger boy after a few moments and started looking around the younger boy's bedroom until he found Flynn's dirty clothes basket. The teen pulled out a dirty pair of underwear and used them to clean both him and Flynn of his cum before throwing the underwear back into the basket. Logan then looked around for where Flynn kept his pajamas. He smiled a little when he saw the print on the boy's pajama pants before pulling them out. He struggled a little to get the pajama pants onto the younger boy but soon managed to cover Flynn up, since he knew Flynn wouldn't want his sister or mother to come in and see his completely naked body and little dick.

"I have to take a picture of this!" Logan decided.

With the older teenager grinning from his decision, as he looked at the younger boy peacefully sleeping. The teen looked around the room for his clothes, collecting them in a pile before pulling his phone out of his jeans. Flipping through it, he put it on the camera function before lining up the shot in order to take a picture of the nearly naked and spent boy. Once he had made sure that he had gotten the photo right, Logan redressed before leaning down and kissing Flynn on the forehead.

As he left the boy's bedroom, Logan whispered: "Sleep, tight Flynnie boy."

After checking the time on his phone and seeing that he still had a good amount of time before the others were scheduled to come home, he headed into the lounge room and turned on the television, flipping through the networks before stopping on a Disney XD show about Karate. While the show was meant for kid's Flynn's age, he had found himself attracted to the lead boy Jack. As he lost himself in the episode which focused on Jack and one of the other boy's acting a little gay, he felt his phone vibrating and pulled it out before grinning when he saw that he had a text from his on and off boyfriend.

[God, I wish u were here sexy]

Logan groaned a little at the thought since before he had been needed to babysit Flynn, he had been planning on spending the night having hot passionate sex with his boyfriend. Deciding to tease his boyfriend a little, Logan stood up from the couch and removed his shirt before undoing his jeans in order to reveal some of his still bulging boxer briefs. He flipped his phone back onto the camera app before aiming so he could get both his muscular abs and his revealed bulge in the shot. After taking the shot, Logan dropped back onto the couch and found himself getting distracted by the show once again as he attached a photo to a message and sent it off to his boyfriend, with a message telling him to enjoy it.

[Lo, why da feck did U send me a pic of Flynn shirtless?]

"No, oh fuck no, oh please no!" Logan groaned.

As soon as he saw the text from his boyfriend, with the teen going back through the conversation history and realizing that he had just sent the picture of Flynn that he had just taken. After freaking out for a few moments, Logan replied to the text and said that it wasn't the picture that he had meant to send.

[I figured that but Y da heck do U have a pic of Flynn, like that anyway?]

As he continued to reread the text, Logan groaned as he tried to work out how he was going to respond to this and how he could get out of trouble with his boyfriend for having a picture of Flynn like that. While replying to the text, he hoped that his boyfriend wouldn't overreact to this since he didn't know how he would react to learning that he had been sexual with the little man. Luckily for him, his boyfriend allowed the matter to drop and the pair continued to chat through text messages for the rest of the night with Logan attaching the correct picture and sending it off to his boyfriend who replied with his own picture which was a little more revealing.

"Oh, fuck!" Logan moaned, with the teenager feeling his cock throb back to life.

With the older teen feeling his cock hardening once again from the sight of his boyfriend's revealing picture with Logan once again wishing that he hadn't had to dump their plans for hot and sweaty passionate sex. His fun died a little while later when the others returned from what they were doing, with Logan having to quickly think of some of the most disgusting things he could to get his erection to go down once again. He just managed to get it down as his father walked into the Jones apartment, with Georgia and CeCe in tow. Logan guessed that Rocky had already headed home

"Are you ready to go Scooter?" Jeremy asked. The man gave his teenage son an odd look as he wondered what had happened between the two boys, after the obvious chub that he had seen in his son's pants earlier.

"Uh, yeah Dad," Logan replied. With the teenager giving his father an odd look back, as he tried to work out why his father was looking at him like that.

As Logan stood up, Georgia gave the boy both a hug and some money for looking after Flynn, with Logan returning the money and saying that it was his pleasure to look after his little bro. Something that he saw caused CeCe to glare. They chatted for a few moments longer with the Jones women before the father and son pair headed out of the apartment and down to their car.

The car ride was mostly silent for the trip, with Logan copying the younger boy earlier in the day by resting his head against the window and letting the soothing vibrations to relax him a little. Jeremy noticed this after a few moments later and started to worry about what had been affecting his son today since he had been acting continuously weirder since he went skating with Flynn.

"Are you okay, Little Scooter?" Jeremy asked. He was slightly concerned about how his son was acting with the man wondering slightly if it had anything to do with the erection he had seen in his son's pants earlier in the night.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Logan said. The boys released a light yawn from the tiredness of fooling around with the somewhat sexy younger boy. "It was just a long night."

"Oh, was Flynn a handful tonight?" Jeremy asked which caused the teenager to crack up laughing at the mental picture of the younger boy's little cock, with the fireman wondering what was so far "Uh, you okay kiddo?"

"Nothing dad just thought of something," Logan stated. With the teenager relaxing a little and stopped laughing at the mental image. "But yeah he was good, it was just a long night."

"Okay," Jeremy said. He didn't really believe his son but decided to give him the benefit of doubt. "I'm here if you need to talk to, okay?"

"I know dad," Logan replied.

The teen smiled a little when his father reached out and gave his son a one-armed hug as the father and son continued their way home, with Logan quickly heading for his bedroom in order to try and process what had happened tonight. Once Logan was in his bedroom, the teen wasted no time in stripping down to his boxer briefs before crawling into his bed. As he laid there, the teen found himself unable to believe that he had actually sucked the cock of his possible future little step brother, though he found himself wishing that Flynn was able to cum. As he continued to think of Flynn and the feeling of the little man sucking on his cock earlier in the night, the teen moved his hand downwards and started palming his hardening cock through his jeans. The palming quickly got to him, with the teen struggling to stop himself from releasing a few light and needy moans between his he's already heavier breathing. The teenager continued to palm his cock for a few moments before slipping his hand into his boxer briefs and giving his throbbing shaft a quick squeeze before fishing it out of his underwear. He quickly got into the rhythm of moving up and down the length of his cock, despite his mind staying on the thought of Flynn naked.

"Mm, O-oh yeah Flynn…" Logan moaned, as his hand continued to move.

The pleasure of jacking himself off slowly started getting to the teenager with the teen slowing down a little as he didn't want to just shoot his load as he favored the longer wanks. As he continued to stroke himself, the teen grabbed his phone and flicked through his pictures until he found the one of the little man; which only helped his stroking session. His speed picked up a little while later as the picture did its job and allowed him to easily visualize the boy he had been sucking on less than a couple of hours ago. When he got closer to his load, the teenager found himself closing his eyes and losing him to the pleasure something that helped him miss the sound of his father heading his way.

Something that he didn't realize until his father had opened the door and walked into his bedroom.

"Hey… Logan! I think we should have a c-ch..." Jeremy started. The man stopped, however, when he saw what his teenage son was up to along with what was UP on his teenage son. "Oh god… Uh fuck… um sorry, Logan. I should, Uh…"

"DAD! Oh god!" Logan cried, with the teen releasing a loud moan as his cock throbbed and he passed the point of no return.

The skater was unable to stop himself as the pressure and heat got too much for him, causing Logan to stiffen up, unable to stop himself from shooting his load. Jeremy's eyes widened from the shock of watching his son shooting his large load, with his Little Scooter's cum flying out of his son's decent cock and onto Logan's shocking and impressive rock-hard abs. Spunk painted the teen’s tanned, lean form and chin.

There was just something that kept Jeremy from looking away.

Once Logan's cock had finished firing out its load, the father and son found themselves staring at each other, not knowing what to say now or what they should do. Logan wanted to scream out for his father to leave but knew it didn't matter anymore since Jeremy had seen him shoot his load so just allowed them to stand there awkwardly as his cock softened.

"I uh..." Jeremy gulped. When he noticed a towel on the floor of his son's room and instead of telling him off like he normally would, Jeremy just picked it up and threw it over to his now spent teenage son. "Here Logan, you can use that to, uh, you know… clean up."

"Uh, thanks," Logan replied. While he slowly used the towel to clean up his cum before pulling his boxers up in order to cover himself again. "So, um did you want something before well you know?"

"It can wait until tomorrow. Uh, have a good sleep, Scooter." Jeremy stated, with the man struggling to actually look his son in eyes or away from where his son's cum had landed on the boy's chest. The name Scooter felt wrong now.

Once his father had almost bolted out of his bedroom, Logan didn't waste any time in quickly grabbing his phone and dialing his boyfriend's number.

"Lo?" His boyfriend slurred, obviously tired.

"Guess what just happened!" Logan vented.

"Hmm…” The other boy groaned, “What happened, baby?"

"My father just bloody caught me jerking it, and he ended up seeing me NUT! Dude seriously, he saw me shooting my load, MY LIFE IS OVER!" Logan complained, groaning when his boyfriend's amusement flooded through the phone call. His annoyance that he released only grew when his boyfriend simply just cracked up laughing at the thought of Jeremy seeing Logan cum. He allowed his boyfriend to laugh for a few moments before replying. "Come on, it's not funny"

"Come on, Hunter. You know it is. Now what the fuck was up with that Flynn pic dude?" His boyfriend questioned, still confused about why Logan had a picture like that.

"U-um what about it?" Logan asked awkwardly, trying to completely ignore the conversation.

"Why the heck, do you have a picture of him like that?" The boyfriend asked simply.

"Well uh... I was um b-babysitting him earlier… and he just looked adorable like that so I uh just had to take the picture." Logan attempted, hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't think that he was as creepy as the teenager felt currently.

"Oh? Are you going to tease him with the picture?" The boyfriend asked, while wondering what Logan was going to do with the picture.

"Uh, Y-Yeah, That's it! I am going to tease the crap out of him!" Logan tried. The teen gulped as he wondered if his boyfriend was going to tell Flynn about the photo since they knew each other fairly well. Deciding to see if this going to happen, Logan firmly stated: "You aren't going to tell him about the photo, are you? And ruin it before I can tease him, right?"

"Well, maybe I won't." The boyfriend started. "If you tell me the truth about what happened between you and Flynn… did you pound his little boy pussy or something?"

"NO! I-I don't know... what you-" Logan started.

"Logan!"

Logan sighed. "F-fine… N-NOT exactly like that… But how did you know?" Knowing that it wouldn't do any good to lie any further to his boyfriend.

"I know my stud of a boyfriend" The boyfriend teased "So what happened babe?"

"Well it started on the way to Flynn's place after skating, dad was driving us and Flynn drifted off a little... and I saw a tent in the little man's pants," Logan admitted.

"Damn, he can tent?" The boyfriend questioned, impressed about the younger boy having something big enough to tent.

"Oh yeah…" Logan found himself moaning, much to the amusement of his boyfriend. To shut up his boyfriend, the teen admitted: "Shut it… and anyway, he caught me staring and offered to actually show me."

"You accepted?" The boyfriend asked, despite already knowing the answer to it.

"What else could I do? But anyway, he lowered his shorts and underwear. His little hard-on was kind of cute." Logan continued, "But that wasn't the shock. Flynn actually grabbed his cock and gave me a little show of him jerking."

"No way!"

"Yeah, so he eventually covered up and asked me to show mine to him. I told him he had to wait until it was just us. He didn't forget, so when the other's left we went into his bedroom, and I... uh… s-showed off my cock to him."

"Bet he loved that!" The boyfriend teased. "Seeing BIG little Logan…"

"Yeah he did… he even asked me to get it hard for him," Logan replied. "Well, things kind of happened and we ended up getting each other off."

"Holy Fuck! Whoa, dude. You played with little Flynn's cock?" The boyfriend replied. The voice was shocked but before Logan could respond to it, he heard some mumbles between his boyfriend and his father. "Uh, I am sorry to do this to you but I uh have to go, Logan. I'm getting told to shut up and go to sleep. Brothers are a pain."

"Oh," Logan whispered. He always forgot about his boyfriend’s brother.

"I love you, Logan." The boyfriend replied. Logan sighed in relief that nothing had changed between them due to what he had done with Flynn.

"Love you too babe." Logan smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he heard the phone call coming to an end, he placed his phone on his side table. Logan rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes with the teen's mind flicking between what he had done with Flynn and the fact he had been caught shooting his load by his father. While they had seen each other naked before, they had never gone this far before and he wondered if this was going to change anything between him and his father. With the teen trying to work out why he found himself wondering what it would be like to watch his father shooting his own load and if Jeremy jacked off similar to himself.

He pulled his thoughts away from his father jacking off, they turned back to the little boy who he had played with. While he had fooled around with his boyfriend before, he couldn't believe that he had just played with what was basically a little kid's cock. He hadn't really thought about kids in that way before, but there was something about Flynn that changed his thought process.

The teenager just hoped that he wouldn't start wanting to fuck some of the kids who buy things at his job. Though he had to admit that there were a number of cute kids that come to his kiosk to buy Kebabs, so he definitely wouldn't say no to one of them coming in for a job "interview" and giving him a blowjob as a way to get hired and maybe even their sexy little holes. He found himself drifting off to sleep to the thought of some of the possible cuties coming in for an interview.

The following day, despite wishing to get a little time away from Flynn and what had happened, Logan found himself being once again asked to look after the young Jones boy. Which he knew was because of his father's desire to spend some 'alone' time with Georgia, without their kids interrupting them.

"Looking forward to babysitting Flynn again kiddo?" Jeremy asked.

The man was still a little curious about what he had seen last night since his mind had been flowing since then with thoughts of Logan and Flynn possibly fooling around. He wonders slightly if he should talk to Logan about it or even his fiancé Georgia since he didn't really think that Flynn could handle such a serious discussion but had decided on just letting it go for now until he had solid proof that he couldn't ignore.

"Yeah," Logan shrugged. "He's a good little kid."

He didn't really expect to fool around with the younger boy again but he definitely wouldn't say no to possibly getting a chance at the younger boy's ass and compare it to his boyfriend's. The plus part of it was that since he had told his boyfriend about what had gone on, he had gotten permission to fool around with Flynn any time that he got the chance. As long as he sent his boyfriend another picture of Flynn, preferring the young boy butt naked next time if it was possible since it had apparently turned on his boyfriend on more the teen had admitted at first. As he turned his thoughts away from sliding his seven-inch cock into the small and more and likely completely tight hole, Logan saw that his father was giving him a look with his eyes looking at a certain area on his body. Logan blushed a little when he traced the line of sight, with the teen noticing that his dad was looking at his now bulging crotch which must have been affected by the thoughts.

"U-uh sorry about that dad," Logan said. With the teen awkwardly rearranged his crotch in order to hide his hard-on from his father's view "I was uh thinking of Rocky."

"Rocky, right," Jeremy responded.

The man didn't really believe that his son was interested in the best friend of CeCe especially since their discussion had begun with him asking if his son was okay with babysitting his fiancé's youngest. Logan gave his dad a look but decided against arguing against the older man since even he didn't believe that he liked Rocky over Flynn but he couldn't admit that to his father since he didn't really want to ruin his dad's happiness. The pair spent a little more time together before heading downstairs in order to drive over to the Jones' apartment with Logan and Jeremy walking into a fairly quiet apartment.

"Well, come on… come in guys," Georgia said. The woman took a small look over at her youngest who was on the couch and hadn't spoken in a little while "You are in for a quiet night Logan, he hasn't said a word in the last hour."

"Are you okay, Flynn?" Logan asked.

While looking over at the boy that he was once again babysitting. When he didn't get a response, Logan moved over to the couch and sat down next to the younger boy as his father and Flynn's mother left the apartment. Once they were gone, Logan turned his attention fully to Flynn.

"Okay Flynn, what's going on?" Logan asked. A little concerned for the young boy, wondering if they had gone too far.

"Just tired, I think I might just go to bed," Flynn muttered.

The younger boy stood up with the boy getting both a little tired due to his need to sleep; along with the younger boy knowing that he couldn't keep staring at Logan or he would get an issue and he wasn't entirely sure if Logan would be up for fooling around again.

"Night little dude," Logan said. While he usually allowed Flynn to stay up a little later but like most kids, Flynn couldn't handle much past his bedtime and seemed it finally caught up with him, especially with what happened last night.

"Night Logan."

Logan smiled as he watched the younger boy going off to bed. He knew that he had only been chosen since CeCe was out of town for Shake It Up filming, leaving him to be their best choice. With the teen a little grossed out since he knew what they were going to be doing, he didn't really want to think of his father fucking, a girl anyway. For a fireman, his dad certainly had more than one long hose to play with though he only got to play with it once his dad was asleep. Thinking about his dad's cock quickly turned Logan on, with the teen reaching down to palm his cock through his jeans; glad that Flynn wasn't here to see his bulge. Unaware of what his babysitter was doing, Flynn walked to his bedroom and after stripping down to his briefs and pulling on some pajama pants, he plopped onto his bed. The younger boy tried for a little while to fall asleep, but as his mind wandered to his babysitter in the lounge room, a problem began to form.

"Not again!" Flynn groaned, with the boy having struggled with these problems for most of the day. Something he blamed on what had happened last night with Logan.

Rolling onto his back, Flynn moved his hand under his sheets and down to his pajama pants with the boy lightly playing with his stiff cock through the fabric. Flynn continued to play with himself for a while before rolling over so he was lying flat on his stomach, with the younger boy moaning as his small dick pressed against the bed. Flynn's moans continued as he slowly began to hump his bed, rubbing his cock back and forth against the mattress, with the younger boy imagining that he was doing it against Logan.

"Logan!" Flynn moaned. As he continues to hump his bed, while his pace quickens a little.

While he didn't really know what he was actually doing, he knew it made his cock feel good and it looked a bit like what Jeremy was doing to his mom that one night. After a while, Flynn couldn't contain it any longer and popped his hips up in order to use his hands to lower his pants and briefs. Once they were lowered, Flynn moaned a little as his hard cock touched the mattress with the younger boy slowly rubbing it a few times against the mattress.

"Mm, Lo…" Flynn moaned, with the boy wishing that he was doing this with Logan rather than just humping his bed.

After a while, he decided that he wanted a little more pleasure, Flynn decided that humping the bed wasn't enough. While still plopped up, Flynn reached down and wrapped his hand around his four-inch dick. His moans continued to fill his bedroom as his hand went up and down the length of his dick, as his thoughts turned back to his babysitter and possible future step-brother Logan. He had learned about this from the friends in his class, who had told him they did it about other girls in the class and supermodels. While he had tried to copy his friends and play with his dick while thinking about some of the cuter girls in his classroom, his thoughts always turned to his future step-brother.

"Logan!" Flynn moaned. Burying his face in his pillow as he hit his edge.

The younger boy quickly lost himself in his orgasm, squirming around from the pure pleasure of his dry orgasm. Once his orgasm had passed, the younger boy lets go of his cock and dropped down on his bed, breathing heavily.

After he had gotten his energy back, Flynn rolled onto his back once again and pulled his pants and briefs once again. With a sigh, Flynn looked up the ceiling of his bedroom, with the young boy wishing that he could actually capture the attention of the older teen.

"Logan's never going to want me." Flynn pouted to himself, wishing that he was hot enough to even be noticed by his possible step-brother.

While Flynn had seen Logan sneaking a few glances at his crotch and butt, he wasn't sure if Logan was actually checking him out or not. However, he knew that if he could get Logan's attention then there was a lot that his future big brother could teach him. As he laid there, a plan came to mind and he threw back his blankets before fully removing his pyjama pants and briefs. The plan being that if Logan came to check on him, he would get to see Flynn completely naked and hopefully get excited enough. Later that night, a sleeping Flynn got his wish to get some attention from his step-brother when the teen came to check on the younger boy before he headed off to sleep as well.

"Oh ZAM! Now that was sexy as fuck." Logan exclaimed, licking his lips slightly as he looked down at how the younger boy was. With the teen biting back a moan as he looked down at the younger boy who was lying on the bed with his ass up in the air.

Hearing his future step brother's voice, Flynn was pulled out of his light sleep but stayed as still as possible so that Logan didn't get freaked and not do anything. He smiled internally when he heard Logan's footsteps get closer and his bed creak a little when Logan sat down on his bed. He had to bite his lip a little when Logan reached out and began to lightly massage his ass. As he played with Flynn's ass, Logan's mind was freaking out; he knew it was wrong to be playing with a boy's ass or the thought running through his head about fucking Flynn's cute little butt. Knowing that he would regret it if he didn't do something, Logan leaned down in order to run his tongue up and length of Flynn's ass.

"LOGAN! What are you doing?" Flynn asked. With the young teenager not able to get much out in between his moans of pleasure. But wasn't able to keep up the charade of being asleep due to the shock at how much pleasure he was getting from Logan licking his ass.

"You looked so good I couldn't help myself" Logan admitted. Despite his shock of Flynn actually being awake, his lust controlling his actions as he continued to rimming Flynn, with Flynn arching backward in order to push his ass closer to Logan. "Oh Zam, Flynn! You taste so good!"

Flynn blushed slightly as Logan continued rimming him, after a while, however, Logan moved down to Flynn's tight little ball sac which hadn't dropped yet and sucked on the younger boy's tiny little balls. Flynn's moans increased as Logan licked back up the space between his cock and ass before getting back to work, lapping at Flynn's hole hungrily. The moans soon turned to Flynn crying out when Logan stretched his tongue out further, pushing deeper into his future step brother's ass.

"Oh god, Logan! Please, I ah-!" Flynn begged. Despite the younger boy not really sure about what he actually wanted the older boy to do to him, he just knew that he wanted Logan.

Logan followed the younger boy's begging and replaced his tongue with one of his fingers, with Flynn moaning as Logan's finger slide far deeper into him and started stretching his hole. Once the slight pain and awkwardness died down into pleasure, Flynn's hand slowly lowered in order to grab his cock and play with himself however he was stopped by Logan's hand slamming down against his ass.

"Did I say you could touch that?" Logan growled. With the teenager giving Flynn's cute little ass a few harder slaps until Flynn finally got the message and gave up on playing with himself.

Flynn whimpered a little at the fact he was denied release causing Logan to smirk and slide a second finger into Flynn's little ass, stretching it even further. Once he had finished stretching Flynn's ass enough to his liking, Logan slid his fingers out of the younger boy's ass before taking in the sight of Flynn's naked body. The younger boy's smooth naked body sweating heavily, from the pleasure he had and his ass red in the shape of Logan's hand.

"Are you ready, Flynn?" Logan asked. With the teenager reaching down and grabbing his cock, giving it a few strokes before lining it up with the younger boy's tiny and likely tight entrance.

Flynn moaned his response as Logan's pre-cum leaking head rubbed against his hole, with Logan taking this as a yes, but decided to tease Flynn a little more by just rubbing against the hole. As he listened to Flynn's whimpers and begs, Logan finally slid the mushroom head of his cock into the younger boy's ass. Logan rolled his eyes when he heard Flynn moaning happily, but decided to tease Flynn a little further and didn't push further in.

"If you want it, beg for it" Logan growled. Ignoring the mental thought of how wrong it actually was for him to make a young kid beg for an older teen's cock to fuck him.

"P-please Logan! I want you! I need you inside of me! PLEASE!" Flynn begged. With the younger boy trying to push his ass backward in order to get more of his future step brother's cock. Despite a grin on his face from Flynn's attempt, Logan stopped it by holding onto Flynn's hips and keeping the boy from pushing backward.

"Oh, you really want me inside of you do you? Filling your little boy butt with my massive cock" Logan smirked. His smirk continued as he pressed against the boy while making sure not to actually move further into Flynn's ass.

"YES!" Flynn screamed. Since the younger boy knew that he didn't have to stay quiet since his mother and sister weren't in the apartment.

Logan grinned and without warning, slamming his cock hard into the younger boy's ass; breaching the last shred of protest he had about Flynn's age. He was inside of Flynn's tight little ass, no matter what he did now, he had passed the boundary of what's right and wrong. Flynn screamed out and attempted to make sure that Logan didn't see the tears that were leaking from his eyes; while the pain was a little too much to bear, he didn't want Logan to stop. Despite Flynn's best attempts to hide it, Logan attempted to pull out but Flynn wiggled his ass backwards. Logan rolled his eyes at Flynn making sure that he didn't leave his ass, but what the kid didn't know was that he hadn't planned on pulling completely out.

"Oh god, Logan!" Flynn cried. As he felt Logan's cock pushing into his ass once again, the boy moaned happily as he enjoyed the feeling of his step-brother filling him.

While he knew it was slightly weird to be crushing on the boy who could be his future stepbrother, ever since he had met Logan; he had wanted him to be near him. This only advanced when he learned about jacking off and sex from the other boys at his school, and he realized that he wanted Logan to be his first, not only his brother. Flynn was pulled out of his thoughts by Logan's cock ramming against a part of him that the kid never knew existed.

"LOGAN!" Flynn screamed. Logan smirked as he realized that he had hit the right spot inside of the younger boy, and focused on thrusting against it.

"Liking, Flynn?" Logan smirked. With the teen enjoying as the younger boy began to squirm around in order to get the feeling back.

"Mm," Flynn moaned. With the young teen soon crying out in pleasure when he finally squirmed into the right position and Logan's cock pushed against it once more.

"Tell me how much you like it, Flynn," Logan growled. While leaning down and gently nibbled on the earlobe of his future stepbrother, with Flynn releasing more moans from feeling.

"Please, Logan! More! I want you to do me harder! Please!" Flynn whimpered out with the younger boy begging for the older boy to fuck his tight little hole as hard as he could.

"As you wish" Logan smirked. While quickening his pace in order to start fucking the boy under him as fast as he could.

The negative thoughts about the fact he was fucking a boy who hadn't even hit puberty yet were forced out of his mind by the loud moaning coming from the boy. Flynn's moans only got louder when Logan's attention focused on his prostate again, with the boy continuously slamming against. To increase the pleasure, Logan leaned back down and began to lightly nibble and suck on the boy's neck; with the teen leaving a few hickeys to claim Flynn as his.

"Mmmmm!"

Flynn was realizing that every time he wondered if it couldn't get more pleasurable only for Logan to quickly prove him wrong by doing something new. Logan pulled back and returned to simply focusing on fucking Flynn, with Flynn crying out as Logan's cock thrust into him harder and quicker than before. The increase from the older boy and the fact his small four-inch cock was rubbing against his mattress once again quickly got to Flynn who hit his edge.

"Oh god LOGAN! Ah!" Flynn screamed. As the young teen hit his second orgasm for the night with the younger boy wiggling around on the bed from the force of his orgasm.

Logan released his own moan as the younger boy's dry orgasm forced Flynn's already tight as fuck ass tighter, with Logan having to forcefully fuck the younger boy. Once Flynn had calmed down from his orgasm and his ass was no longer milking Logan's large cock, the older boy didn't allow Flynn to relax and continued to slam his dick into Flynn. With Flynn tired and spent moans, It didn't take long before Logan finally reached his edge.

"Oh Zam FLYNN! I'm going to cum dude" Logan grunted. While slamming his seven-inch cock into Flynn's ass as deep as he could before shooting his load deep into Flynn.

Once he had finished shooting his load inside of Flynn, Logan collapsed down onto the younger boy with the pair rolling on the side, so Logan's softening cock didn't leave Flynn's ass. The pair didn't say anything as Logan regained his strength and got his breathing back on track but Logan soon began to wonder if he had hurt the younger boy.

"Are you okay, Flynn?" Logan asked. However, he only got Flynn's snores as a response.

Shaking his head slightly, Logan wrapped his arms around the younger boy before kissing the back of Flynn's head. Logan grabbed the blankets and covered them up before falling asleep right alongside him, neither to be disturbed until the following morning when their parents returned.

The Following Morning, after a relaxing night away from their boys and responsibilities, Jeremy and Georgia returned to the Jones apartment to find their boys cuddled up in Flynn's little bed. As Georgia left to go and start on breakfast, Jeremy lifted the blankets to find their naked pair and to see his son's morning wood inside of Flynn's little ass. To say that he was shocked was an understatement, but as he continued to stare at his son's cock inside of the younger boy's ass, he could only smirk at his teenage son.

"I see I wasn't the only Hunter to get some Jones," Jeremy whispered. With the man having a smirk on his face as he left the room, knowing that the boys weren't going to be joining them for breakfast.

As he walked out of the room, Jeremy's mind continued to think about the sight of his son's large looking cock in Flynn's little ass. When he felt his cock twitch and get excited, the firefighters couldn't tell if he was getting excited from his son's cock or his possible stepson's ass. Shrugging at the thought, Jeremy attempted to ignore it by joining Flynn's mom for breakfast and letting her know that the boys were still sleeping and would join them soon enough. Though he very much expected his son to give little Flynn's butt another round before they did. Something that he was pretty sure was proven when he walked past the door a little while later and heard the bed creaking and Flynn's muffled moans. While he nibbled away at some of the toast that Georgia had made for breakfast, Jeremy's thoughts turned to what was going between his son and his girlfriend’s young son.

"I think I should take Logan away for a few days," Jeremy stated. With the man having given it a few minutes of thought, the man believed that it could be good for the boys to have some time apart from each other to see if it meant something or if Logan was simply using his future step-son's ass when he couldn't get to his boyfriend.

"Oh?" Georgia replied. The woman wondered if this was the stage where Jeremy left her and never returned her phone calls like a few of her other boyfriends.

"Yeah, I think he's feeling a little left out at the moment and while I know he loves hanging out with Flynn," Jeremy began. Internally adding a comment on Logan much preferring to be inside of Flynn then out of before he continued: "I thought a couple of days away, with just me and him, would do him some good."

"Well, if you think it's best," Georgia replied. With the woman finding herself hoping that this one returned.

"We wouldn't be long, maybe just the weekend," Jeremy responded. Since the firefighters knew some of Georgia's stories and didn't want to scare her, "Though I guess you will have to find another babysitter for a few nights."

"Well, I'm sure Ty or Deuce would be happy to look after him," Georgia replied. Smiling since it sounded like he was coming back since she normally just got an 'I'll call when I'm back in town.'

"Hopefully they won't mind." Jeremy grinned. With the man leaning over in order to give his fiancé a quick kiss. Hoping that it would calm her nerves a little about him not returning to her, like many of her other relationships. Moving closer to her, Jeremy wrapped his arm around Georgia in order to pull her closer. "You know that I will be coming back right?"

"I know," Georgia replied. Though she still wasn't overly confident, she had been told this before by other boyfriends and they hadn't actually returned.

A while later, a messy looking and tired Flynn and Logan slowly made their way out of Flynn's bedroom and joined their parents for some food. Jeremy found himself noticing that their shirts were hastily thrown on, with Flynn having some of his tucked into the waistband of his little briefs, while Logan had a bit of a sagging look going on. Since he knew that his son didn't show off THAT much underwear. Shaking his head as the two boy's sat down at the table and looked up at their individual parents, wondering why they were sharing looks. Once they had sat down, Jeremy informed Logan of his plans to take him away for a few days, much to the shock and annoyance of both of the boys, who attempted to protest. 

Flynn even begged his mother to let him go along with Logan and Jeremy, since he didn't want to give up what he just experienced, not that he told his mother that part. Jeremy and a still nervous Georgia stayed united and informed both boys that the decision was made and they weren't going to be changing it. Logan slammed his fist on the table, annoyed that his father was dragging him along camping after what happened between them, and losing Flynn for a few days. Just when him and the little man were getting a lot closer. That’s what their parents wanted, anyway, so he couldn’t help but wonder why they were being seperated.

“Fine!” He grunted and left the apartment, making his way down to the car and slumping when he sat down. Instantly he was calling his boyfriend, knowing that Jeremy couldn’t resist finally getting to meet him, even if it meant that he wouldn’t get their private camping session.

“Logan?” His boyfriend responded, once the call had been picked up.

“The world is going to end…” Logan groaned, dramatically.

The boyfriend gasped loudly, with the skater remembering he could be dense. “WHAT? When, why? How can we stop it?”

“I was being dramatic babe... but my father is DRAGGING me out camping… just me and him...“

“Sounds like fun! Your dad’s pretty hot, so sleeping in a small tent with him should be WAY better for you to jerk off to.” His boyfriend’s grin could almost be heard.

“First off, ew… please don’t call my dad hot dude…” Logan groaned.

“Hey! You're the one who showed me that picture of him in his uniform with his shirt open and sexy abs showing…” His boyfriend wolf-whistled. “He could do anything to be with that big hose… of his…”

Logan sighed. “Ugh. Thanks for that… I didn’t need my lunch...”

“You’re welcome!”

“So, baby…” 

His boyfriend groaned as Logan’s tone dropped, “What’s so bad about this? Camping is fun, baby!”

“I can’t camp alone with him! Please! You HAVE to come… Me and my dad alone for a week in the woods? No way am I going to handle that without… release…” Logan almost begged, remembering the last time he had gotten off with his father around. It had ended up with a load of his thick spunk shot noticeably onto his chest and his dad’s eyes unable to pull away from it for a few awkward moments.

“Come on, please!”

The other boy simply grinned; “Babe, you know I LOVE camping! I was a CAMP counsellor for years, remember?” 

“Oh right… Until your ex… brought the camp…” Logan responded.

Despite his eyes thinning a little in annoyance, the boy ignored it and allowed his grin to slowly shift into an uncharacteristic smirk. “I’ll go Lo. On ONE condition!”

“Which is?”

“My little brother will be coming with us...” His boyfriend replied, before releasing a slight sigh. “Which also possibly means my father will want to come… so if you can handle them…” 

“Oh ZAM, deal!” Logan quickly replied, he could handle a possible little brat and his boyfriend’s protective father for a few days if it meant him and his father wouldn’t be left alone. “You are a lifesaver, Xander!”

“Damn right, I am…” Xander smirked.

The pair continued to make small talk for a little while longer, teasing each other a little before finally hanging up. The pair are looking forward to the upcoming trip.

The trip began with dead leaves and rocks being crushed underfoot, small pebbles sliding around as a heavy foot settled on the lumpy ground; a few birds above in trees chirped their random songs or became startled at the intrusion before flying off to rest in a new bed of leaves. Said foot only stayed for a moment before turning on its heel and starting back in the direction it came from, the man offering a wave to the three individuals standing a little ways off, with the youngest slowly stepping down from the Nerf bar of the car.

With eager steps, Xander shot a grin to his boyfriend then carried over one of the large bags that had been on top of the car.

“Just down here Mr. Hunter?” Xander asked with a slight blush, completely marvelling the fireman. With an arm supported on either side, both his grapefruit-thick arms were on display with strong muscle for the dunce to almost drool over. 

“Mhm… yeah,”

Xander was offered a nod but felt otherwise invisible. 

Jeremy’s eyes were staring distantly at his son, looking past the boy he hadn’t wanted to join the camping trip for the sole reason of sexual tension. Not only was the teenager’s man-crush on him overly obvious, but so was the sexual nature of the relationship between Xander and Logan. If the older man had any intention to trap his son in a moment of sexual frustration, it was all gone now that this other boy was here with them against his wishes.

His son had made no attempt to leave his position of leaning against the car with arms crossed in annoyance. He already missed his mischievous step-brother’s car antics. The four of them in the back seat could have had fun together but no, Jeremy had to ground Flynn home while they went camping as father and son. He’d brought Xander along out of spite and sexual relief, also an excuse to bring his boyfriend along. 

At the very least, Flynn had sent a few dick pics over snapchat on the ride to the camp grounds. But the trip had taken Flynn away, with the almost crying younger boy trapped back at home with Ty or Deuce and completely denied of the cock he had clearly been craving for much longer than Logan had realised. 

Rolling his eyes, the firefighter approached the car only for the other intrusion to step in his way. But he was young and unthreatening to this plan, so Jeremy liked this one. 

Griff Jones, Xander’s young adopted brother, reminded him heavily of Flynn. They even had the same last name! So they would have some young energy on this trip to lighten the sullen mood Logan dragged along. 

“Is there a-anything I can do, sir?” Griff gulped, in awe and fear of this man. He still had some trouble with authority figures. He may not be a cop, but a fireman was close enough. Not to mention that his wife is a cop.

“Why don’t you come and assist me with putting up the tents…” Jeremy smiled, wondering why the boy was seemingly scared of him.

“Right away sir!” Griff said quickly, rushing over to Xander and trying to wrestle a tent away from the older boy. 

They struggled and got into a little scrap, a tangle of flesh and bags as each of them tried hard to impress Jeremy. Who watched them chuckling, seeing in them the fights that went between CeCe, Flynn and Logan. Only now his thoughts are twisted to the two boys naked and grabbing each other, able to perfectly see Flynn’s little ass and Logan’s thick cock in his mind's eye. Jeremy shook the thought off when Griff suddenly was at his feet panting and looking dishevelled. 

At least he had the tent. “I got the tent, sir!”

“You could have let them carry them to the site, bud… no need to work those big muscles you have there until we are out there,” Jeremy smiled, watching the teen struggling a little with holding the tent bag.

“That’s okay! I’m used to carrying heavy stuff, just gotta lift with the knees,” Griff said as he heaved the heavy bag on one shoulder. When they walked past Xander he poked out his tongue and wrapped around Logan’s waist.

Jeremy chuckled, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Now only if Logan had been like you when we were young, he always made his old man carry the tent”

Griff quickly pulled away with wide eyes, shaking slightly. He marched over to the campsite and picked a good piece of flat land before setting things down and wordlessly getting to work. Though he struggled to get anything setup until Xander rushed over to help him out, the two working slow as the younger boy learned how to pitch a tent. More than once he let the bars slip and they went flying, almost hitting Xander in the face at one point. Thus another scrap ensued, with the brothers getting all tangled up in the unmade tent as Xander wrestled Griff to the ground. The younger boy bit him to escape and claimed victory.

Looking over to his son in confusion as they watched the boys, Jeremy asked: “Did I do something wrong?”

Logan barely looked up when he spat back, “Yes.”

“Cut the attitude, Logan.” Jeremy responded.

“Well sorry but you knew I wanted to hang out with Flynn, so why did you leave him at home?” The teenager snapped, glaring at his father. 

Jeremy sighed. “I was planning on this being an old fashion, father and son weekend… and then you invited others…”

“Yeah, well he’s your son too…” Logan muttered under his breath, attempting to walk away and set up a tent with Xander. 

Jeremy signed, knowing this wasn’t going to be an easy weekend. Deciding to try and mend the awkwardness with young Griff, Jeremy headed for the younger boy. “Need some help, champ?”

Griff jumped as Jeremy kneeled next to him but made no attempt to run. Quietly mumbling ‘yes please’ as he fumbled with trying to get a bar through the fabric loops. Smiling, Jeremy looped his arms around the boy, making sure not to touch him before reaching down and showing Griff how to do it, before letting the younger boy copy him. He felt the younger boy stiffen, but was satisfied that the boy didn’t run.

Feeling the warm breath on the back of his neck, Griff shivered while looping through the fabric. Glad that he was able to move and loop the rest before locking things into place and hammering a peg into the ground. Jeremy got the other side and together they set up one of the tents. Without even realising it Griff was smiling and offered a high five, only to pull his hand away awkwardly at the last moment and run to the car to get his stuff.

Jeremy sighed but smiling that he was making a little headway.

“What’s with your brother-?” Logan moaned between kisses, his back pinned up to a tree as he and Xander made out to soothe the tension. “Mph… he keeps running away- ngh- from my dad,”

“Griff… uh has had issues with authority figures…” Xander stated quickly, before pushing Logan back against the tree and making out deeper. His tongue forced its way into Logan’s mouth where it was happily sucked upon. His hands roamed the older boy’s chest and Logan’s felt up his back. Xander broke the kiss with a groan of pleasure, “Fuck your daddy looks so hot setting up the tents! Sure I can’t sleep in his? I could be your new mommy…”

Logan nearly puked at the thought, before smirking a little. “Yeah, no. You’re in mine and if you want a Daddy… I’ll be your daddy…”

Xander groaned, aroused but annoyed. “You could share me?”

“I could… but no.” Logan replied simply.

A few moments later after they resumed making out, Griff poked them rolling his eyes. While it was HOT to see them make out especially since no blood relation, they were always like this and never helped out. Xander used Logan as an excuse not to chores, so now it seemed it would be an excuse to not help setting up the campsite. 

Groaning internally, Xander looked down at his little brother. “Y-Yes Griff?”

“Set up your bed in the other tent. You didn’t tell me I was… staying in his!” Griff hissed, thumbing at Jeremy. Wondering how he was expected to spend a camping trip with someone like that. He shoved a pillow at Xander. “YOU stay with Mr. Hunter!”

Wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend for a moment, Xander smirked. “Oh I would… but his son won’t let me…”

Griff whined, “Logan! Please, I can’t sleep next to your dad!”

“Why not little man?” Logan questioned. “You won’t want to be in the tent with us, not with what I’ve got planned for your big bro…”

Blushing, Xander punched Logan in the arm. 

“Dude… gross. I’m a kid,” The younger boy rolled his eyes and hit them with the pillow. “PLEASE! I don’t like grown ups,”

“Well bad luck little dude… your brother and I aren’t going to be doing kid-friendly things…” Logan smirked. The boy chuckled a little when his boyfriend slapped his arm.

While Griff wanted to argue, the man called him over to the car to help get the cooler out of the car. Hissing and kicking Xander’s ankle, the ex-con slowly marched across the soft dirt and hissed over his shoulder. “I hate you both!”

Seeing the face Griff was pulling, a confused Jeremy questioned him: “You okay, little man?”

“Yeah…” Griff said in a soft voice that tricked Jeremy’s mind. For a fleeting moment he saw the boy with a naked body like Flynn’s, able to picture Griff’s hard little cock. He snapped out of his thoughts with a blush on his cheeks. “Are you okay, sir?”

Jeremy responded with a slight smirk.

Once camp was set up, it was actually a pretty good looking spot fit for four men to sit around and enjoy a few days of nature. Three chairs were placed around a glowing fire pit, one of them a double for the happy couple or Griff to lounge on his side. Two tents nearby for the four, rather empty inside besides sleeping essentials. They brought a cooler full of food and drinks, beer for the elder three and soda for Griff. 

They were close to a lazily flowing river and under a canopy of trees that filtered through the hot sunlight. Xander had even brought a hammock that was now hanging between two trees.

They all settled into the first day pretty fast even if everyone kept to themselves more or less.

Xander and Logan couldn't keep their hands to themselves and were constantly sneaking off to make out using every excuse under the sun. Xander also tried getting Jeremy alone to no avail, knowing the man was annoyed he tagged along. Whereas his boyfriend did everything to avoid his father for leaving Flynn behind. As for Griff, he avoided all of them. Jeremy was too much like a prison guard with his broad shoulders and chiseled features, Logan intimated him and Xander was too busy trying to get into their pants.

As the day cooled and light faded, drifting into a gentle night with humid air, they retired to the fire side for the last few hours. 

Birds drifted to sleep to give way to the bubbling streams peacefully music, the trees settled and insects came to life buzzing. The fire crackled gently and gave off a soft red light and warm glow that filled the four.

Griff yawned first and sparked a chain reaction. "I'm kinda tired... want me to keep the flap open sir?"

Jeremy took the last big sip of his beer before letting out a long sigh, then stood up. "Nah, I'll come with. Bout time for sleep, hey boys?"

Gulping, the youngest ran off to the tent he was forced to share with Jeremy to get dressed. 

As the firefighter poured some water onto the small fire, the couple giggled about dirty things while getting to their feet. Before moving to the tent, Xander turned on some small hanging lights to deter predators and locked the cooler. 

The moment they were inside the tent clothes went flying and hands were all over each other's bare bodies, both flawless hunks ravishing each other hungrily like they had vern apart for countless years.

As for the other tent, Jeremy peeked into a breathtaking view. Griff was inside slowly peeling off his hoodie and shirt to reveal his young, smooth chest. He was lighter tan with olive nipples and a tiny bit of fuzz leading down his navel. Slim and boyish, the fourteen-year-old was a sight able to make Jeremy throb. Waiting in silence watching the boy striping off his jeans, eyes locked on his small crotch as they eased down his slender legs. His heart was thumping. This was wrong to watch but nothing could drag Jeremy's eyes away from Griff's perfect body. Following the curves of his round, perky butt and decent bulging cock. It was just a shame to see him cover up so quickly with a pair of pyjamas that hid Griff and his perfect body.

Jeremy cupped his aching hardon before entering the tent. Casting a knowing look at the hunger at the young stud.


End file.
